It is desirable in many instances to evaluate the putting of a golfer. For example, a golfer, a swing coach or other golfing professional may desire to evaluate a putting technique for training and practice purposes. Additionally, club manufacturers and others may similarly desire to evaluate putting performance as part of the process of evaluating clubs. Further, golfers may like to play games that are based upon an evaluation of their putting, thereby allowing a golfer to have fun while also working on their putting.
The system uses a motion sensor, such as an accelerometer, embedded in the golf ball to monitor the forces acting on the ball as it is being putted and the subsequent motion of the ball. This information is analyzed for indications of putting quality and the data is presented to the user in a number of ways. The system of one embodiment transmits the analyzed data to an offboard display device via radio. This information may be used for putting training and practice, evaluating clubs for comparison and games.